Unbound Legacy
by Forgottenkami
Summary: Though he is not bound by the ghost of the past, Naruto must work to fix their mistakes with his jinchūriki mother and sister. They must work to punish those who threaten the world. While at the same time fight an unknown enemy whose manipulating destiny by pulling on the strings of fate and has their eyes on Naruto. Incest, player Naruto, strong Naruto, Extra-dimensional enemy.


**Hey guys it's me, Forgottenkami, with a new story. Yea I know that it's not anyone of the options I gave you in the other chapter. The reason why is that I had a sudden realization, not really, that this type of story has never been done; or I just haven't found it. You won't realize how different it is until several chapter later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would have made Naruto slightly smarter. Seriously he promised to have sex with Shion, and he didn't know what he was getting in to. But whatever, I still like him.**

The Unbound Legacy

Chapter One

**(October Tenth)**

**Location: A cave near Konoha.**

"Today was supposed to be a happy day for Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Today was the day that his kids were going to be for; twins, a boy and a girl, according to Tsuande. This was the day Minato and his wife Kushina had been waiting for ever since they learned she was pregnant; damn that was a happy day.

It had been a turbulent ten month pregnancy. Minato was scared of his wife sometimes, but honestly the last four months Minato thought she was going to kill him. But luckily he survived the complete duration with the hormonal monster that was his wife.

Now Minato was with his wife, currently in a cave, where they were going to deliver his children; I know, not really the safest place. Unfortunately Kushina had to give birth there as a necessary procession, given her unique situation.

You see Kushina was the jinchūriki for Kyūbi no Yōko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!

Since she was a female and a jinchūriki, her sealed would continue to weaken over the course of her pregnancy; it would be its weakest during childbirth. The reason for the seal weakening, was because its protection became stretched too thin during the pregnancy. Normally the seal could easily protect Kushina form the harmful effects of the Kyūbi's chakra.

However thanks to the life that grows within the womb of the jinchūriki female, the seal had to expand itself to protect the children. The demon inside a female jinchūriki can used the weakened defenses to their advantage. Over the course of the pregnancy the demon could try to force itself out, by repeatedly attacking the seal, until it gives, but the seal usually isn't weaken enough for the demon to escape. Only during childbirth can the demon easily escape, as the seal is more forced on shielding the children from the toxic effects of the youkai.

This is why Kushina was currently outside of Konoha given birth to her children. Even though it was unlikely that Kushina's seal would collapse and free the Kyūbi thanks to the many precautions that's that village set up; after learning during the two pregnancies that Mito Senju Uzumaki went through.

The cave was covered in sealing formulas that were meant to enforce Kushina's seals, and would increase the conversion of the corrosive youkai to something less harmful; it was hoped that the youki would help heal Kushina up after the birth, minimizing the period and risk of the weakened seal. Minato and Jiraiya were also there to help suppress the youkai and further reinforce the seal.

They also had Tsunade and Biwako Sarutobi to help deliver the baby. Both were renowned iryō-nins and ninjas. Together the both of them could prevent any accidents or complications from befalling Kushina during her weakest moments. And if anything happened and the Kyūbi got lose, they could be a strong first response to try and stop the Kyūbi. Tsunade additionally was useful, since her chakra inherited unique properties from her family.

Thanks to her grandparents, Hashirama and Mito Senju, Tsunade's chakra was extremely useful in this situation. Since her grandmother was a jinchūriki for the Kyūbi, her daughter, Tsunade's mother, inherited some of its chakra and became a pseudo-jinchūriki. Tsunade herself didn't inherited any of the beast's energy, but it did make hers more resistant to it. And thanks to her father's wood release, which effecter his chakra, Tsunade inherited some his abilities through her chakra. Namely she could drain small amounts of pure youkai and use it without any side effects.

But they weren't just preparing and preventing the escape of the Kyūbi. All of them preventing the Kyūbi from being released, could also be the first response to the release of the beast.

So all in all the leaf village was taking its security really seriously.

Too bad it wasn't enough, as the Kyūbi had gotten free from its container and was currently on a rampage all across Konoha. The leaf village placed so much security in preventing the Kyūbi from escaping, this include security for the Kushina and the birth site. Unfortunately that didn't stop a masked man, with impressive Jikūkan Jutsu (Space-Time techniques), from merely waking up and taking the demon from the container.

The masked man then summoned the nine tailed fox in the middle of the village and had it start destroying everything. As the Kyūbi was about to launch a fully powered Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball) at the village whe-"

Suddenly the narration was interrupted by another voice, "Uh master, why are you narrating the events as they are happening? And why are we even here? We have seen this happen thousands of times" interrupted the voice, which sounded like a teenagers.

"Damn it Jin, I was getting into the grove of the story" said a voice in a maroon-colored cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes; the cloak and hood was blocking everything from view. "*Sigh* We are here because I have finally found what I have been looking for after all these years."

"But master, this looks like the beginning of every other multiverse we visited, what makes it different from any of the others we visited" asked the confused Jin.

Jin's master turned his head away from the battle between the Konoha ninjas and the giant nine tailed fox trying to kill them. As he turned to look at Jin, he could briefly see the yellow eyes that his master had, before they were hidden once more by his hood.

The person hidden in the maroon cloak in turn looked over his apprentice, more like valued assistant. Jin was wearing a long, white cloaks with blue clouds, a blue interior, a chin-high collar, and a similarly marked hooded mantle; which also prevented anything from being seen. This outfit would be considered the opposite the uniform that the Akatsuki would have in the future. Jin was standing on the same branch that his master was on. The only difference was that Jin was standing on the branch, while leaning against the truck, but his master was sitting on the edge.

"Jin tell me what do you see over there?" asked his master as he pointed in the direction of where the Kyūbi.

"I see a village getting their ass kicked by a giant ass fox, like always. And like always I see the Yondaime fighting 'Tobi' but barely harming him" said Jin in a bored tone, as he glanced at what was happening in the village.

"Correct, but not what I am getting at" the master said as he grin "you should look underneath the underneath, as Kakashi always preached. All you see before you is inconsequential, what matters is the child, Naruto. He is unlike the thousands we saw before, he is untainted, unbound by restraints that were present in the others.

You can't see it, but I can. This Naruto isn't bounded by presences that should have long passed on. Not by the ideology of Kaguya, Hamura, Hagoromo, Indra, or Asura; none of Ōtsutsuki clan has transmigrant into him. Zetsu is trying to find a way to free his mother, so Kaguya is busy for now. Hamura is busy guarding that alter of power on the moon, while Hagoromo has exiled himself for this world with a strict noninterference rule; they won't interfere unless it involves their mother. And Indra and Asura have transmigrated into other host, that female version of Sasuke for Indra, and Asura has chosen to inhabit Naruto's sister.

Even though he isn't the host for Indra or Asura, he has inherited their unique chakra; he possesses both a strong spiritual and physical energy. And they are both large pools of energies, but equal in quantity; the best of both worlds.

This is way I will not allow him to be tainted by anything before the experiment starts. I will not allow Minato to seal anything into Naruto, he is too special to have his uniqueness be destroyed" explained the maroon cloaked man.

"Then you better hurry up, Minato just summoned the Death God" Jin said as he pointed off to the distance, where the Kyūbi and the Namikaze family was. Immediately his master turned to see if what Jin said was right. Once he saw he was right, the man in maroon reached into his robes and pulled out a mask; this mask was the Shinigami's mask. After slapping on the mask, the master went through a series of hands signs.

"Master, why are you trying to prevent Naruto from receiving the Kyūbi? He already has its youki inside him, which he inherited from his mother" asked Jin.

His master was almost finished with his hands signs was he answered Jin's question "I wouldn't mind if he had the whole Kyūbi sealed in him, but only half, that's would increase either his already strong physical or spiritual energies; that is what I want to avoid."

Once Jin's master finished his hand signs he said "**Shiki Fūjin**" (Dead Demon Consuming Seal).

With those words, Jin's master was in control of the Shinigami that Minato summon. His timing was perfect as Minato had already sealed half of the creature within Naruto's sister, Mito, and Minato and Kushina had been stabbed by the Kyūbi to save their children. Minato was about to seal the other half of the Kyūbi into his son when he gained control over the death god.

Instead of letting Minato have the Shinigami seal it into Naruto, he instead had the god seal it into Kushina. Jin's master did this as Kushina was already use to holding the Kyūbi, so holding half of it would be cake-walk for her. He also did this as he hoped that the youki in her would increase her healing abilities; hopefully this would allow her to survive and take care of her children.

* * *

**Hello it's Forgottenkami with a new story. This wasn't one of the options I gave you in my poll about three months ago, or in my last chapter of Rise of the Revanchist, but this idea, along with a couple of others, didn't want to get out of my head. So I decided to write it.**

**This story is basically Naruto, but he doesn't have the Kyūbi or anything to do with Asura, the ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki clan; that it all his sister. No, in this story Naruto will get his powers and abilities based on the movies, not on the story arcs.**

**Warning this story had incest, as the man pairing is NarutoxMitoxKushina. However Naruto will have sex with many of the female characters in this story; many of you might comment that I will make Naruto a manwhore. Truthfully this story is modeled after "Spiralling Love" by SlaveNaruko, which is a good story if you like Naruto and incest; to bad she hasn't updated in over a year. Originally I was going to do what I did before and copy the first couple of chapters and edit them to my needs, but I decided against doing that.**

**Don't expect this story to be updated quickly as I have college and my main focus is Rise of the Revanchist Empire; read my first story if you like. Speaking of my first story, I just heard that Bioware released a new expansion for Star Wars: The Old Republic called Shadow of Revan, which expands the involvement of Revan in star wars' history. While this barley changes anything for the future of my story, it has caused a few of my chapters to be wrong; the parts where it mentions Revan's defeat and death.**

**Now I know how the authors who wrote that Tobi was really Madara, until it was found out Tobi was Obito feel. Or when people thought Obito would be the final bad guy, until Madara was revived, and then Kaguya was revived. But eh what are you going to do.**

**Now enough rambling, I just want to say keep an eye out for some other new stories I am going to make. Also to flamers and others, I don't need you to point out my flawed writing skills, I know about them. I don't care. I write to help with my active imagination. I may rewrite this later on, when I can get back in contact with my beta Saito Uzumaki. Tell me if you like this story or not.**


End file.
